Previously known methods of implanting hair in wigs or hair pieces are often manual with the hair being fixed in a manner comparable to fixing lengths of wool in a carpet. For dolls, there exist machines which implant tufts of hair through large holes made in the scalp: this does not look natural.
Preferred implementations of the invention provide a very simple method of implanting which is capable of a high degree of automation and of high speed manufacture, and which is capable of producing natural-looking work.